


All Soaped Up

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat bicker over the temperature of the shower. Supercat fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Soaped Up

“Kara!” Cat huffs out in frustration as the younger blonde woman turns the temperature in the shower down once again.

“Cat!” Kara throws over her shoulder defiantly as she reaches for the shampoo.

“It’s too cold now, why can’t you just leave the temperature alone?” Cat demands, hand on the knob cranking the water back up to steaming. But Cat is no match for Kara on speed, and before she can draw a breath the water has been brought down several notches colder. She turns her patented glare to Kara, waiting to wear her down.

At work, Kara might fold under that gaze, but Cat is much less intimidating when she’s soaked through, pouting, and covered in soap bubbles. “Look, Cat, you like the water scalding and I don’t do well with heat. It’s damn uncomfortable and it makes my powers feel like they’re overcharged. Like I’m an electrical outlet that’s been overloaded. So please, can we just lower it a few degrees below the temperature of your sun?” 

“But I’m freezing!” Cat grinds out in the way of a woman who is accustomed to getting what she wants. Kara’s smirk infuriates her until she sees where the woman’s eyes are drawn at the statement. She puts her hands on her hips and refuses to be ashamed, not at all perturbed by the kryptonian ogling her breasts.

Drawing her eyes up from Cat’s perked nipples, Kara drawls out, “Yes I can see you are quite chilly.” 

Kara moves until she’s pressed against Cat’s front, feeling those same nipples poke at her skin deliciously, and backing them both up against the wall. 

“I’ve got an idea then,” Kara purrs. “Let’s make our own heat.”

Cat grins feral and responds by sliding her leg between Kara’s thighs and pulling the other woman into a deep kiss.


End file.
